Biohazard Costumes (Canon)
Brad Pitt as Chris Redfield? Jill Valentine as Linda Hamilton? Regina as Jill Valentine? More the more we play the more we unlock hidden fun costumes! Yes really helps the game out when you want to replay the drama. So costumes mods aside as we take alook at each of the games unlockable costumes for our mightly Zombie killers. Biohazard Zero Oh Rebbecca you look like a cheap.......um badass yes badass. Billy went all gangster with those sunglasses. Biohazard One The video above is a prime example of Remake outfits. Jill gets to keep her Top Tube on plus a very badass Sarah Connor costume. Chris was given his good old Code Veronica suit while onto his Brad Pitt persona. Resident Evil: Director's Cut on the Playstation featured an Advanced Mode which changed most of the Stars outfits. Rebecca was given a shiny red outfit. While Jill got to wear a Tank Top revealing bigger breasts! Chris barely looked any different! Biohazard Two When you choose to play the original game you CANNOT pick up any items till you get to the RPD Police Station. By doing this will bring up a former STARS member Brad Vickers. By defecting him you can pick up a Key from his very body. Now head to the Dark Room underneath the staircase. Leon and Claire are able to change there clothing to a more street style looks. Biohazard Three Thanks to the mighty Sega Dreamcast you can unlock all the eight costumes from the start. Yes Jill has eight sexy outfits that she couldn't decided to wear. So as you are playing her you can pick the one thats suits you the most. If you stuck on the Playstation one version you force to collect keys by beating the game and traveling to a shop to get those clothes. Biohazard Four Leon the Super Agent was given a couple fresh clothes to wear. One was his RPD Outfit his other was a Mafia gangster style choice. Ada was able to change to her Black Gear outfit from her mini game. Ashley was given a Knights Amour which help alot as she could not been taking away so easily now due to the weight. Biohazard Five Chris and Sheva were given some lets say really tacky clothes. Sheva got a very nice BB Hood out with Fishnet Stockings. Chris was all Gears Of Wars heavy metal. Sadly nothing for Jill or Josh. Biohazard Six Thanks to RE.NET we force to do events and unlock special Retro Outfits. Very fun while its worth sadly cannot be use doing the story mode due to shading issues. Biohazard Revelations Oh Jill you can Kidnap my boat anytime! Pretty much expanded on the Fish Adventures. Biohazard Outbreak Thanks to a decent size cast you can unlock many costumes in this game. This best one is Cindy's Playboy Bunny outfit okay theres many more to drool at! Each different costume granted you new items as starters for example. Hey this is not the mod section I have to warn you and blah blah blah blah blah.....Thanks For Reading. Gallery REDarksideLeonAltCostumes.png|Canon? Duh 1225923-re0 billy coen alt.jpg|Billy Will Be Back. ReveckyZero.jpg|Cowgirl Becky wooo. Leon_Costume_bio2.jpg|Leon Can Shoot With His One Hand. Just like in 3.5! resident-evil-6-characters-.png|Ada Dolled Up Like Fong Ling. RPD11.jpg|Oh Look What Brad Kept Hidden. ChrisMadeIn2-1.jpg|Made In Heaven. RemakeChrisCostumere1.jpg|Another Look. HotStuff12.jpg|Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah. Bio1CV.jpg|Code Is What? remake_chris_1.jpg|Albert Wesker Is Very Annoyed. ClaireYouYou.jpg|Yeah I Could Put This In The Mod Page.... Category:Biohazard 2 Category:Biohazard 4 Category:Resident Evil 2 Category:Resident Evil 4 Category:Resident Evil 5 Category:Resident Evil 6 Category:Biohazard 1 Category:Resident Evil Outbreak